Alexandor Warvil
Gold and Gems i must have as much as possible. This Kingdom shall be riched with these materials....our poor need as much wealth as possible to survive. I could not live with myself if i just stood by without lending my hand to them King Alexandor Warvil is a Major Supporting Character during the first two Arcs of the When Light Dies Series. He Rules over the Kingdom of War & Wealth, Warvil. He is the Husband of Elanora Warvil and Father of Lucy Warvil and Lucas Warvil Apperance Alexandor is a very young looking and tall Handsome man despite his age. He has blond colored hair and sideburns as well as bushy beard. His eye color is Orange in color. He wears coin like earrings. He wears golden-colored armor all over his body. He has golden Lion Shoulder pads with a slight green lining on it. His torso he wears green like silk knight clothing on him but also wears a full-body breast-plate that is golden on it, it resembles a lion also. He wears a black belt on his waist with a coin buckle. He also wears golden colored armor on his legs including Golden greaves and boots. He has fingerless golden gauntlets with dragon markings on it. The only thing that is not golden is a Jade colored cape he wears that is royal and wears a Jade colored crown with multiple gems in it. Personality Alexandor for a King he is quite obsessed with one thing and that one thing is Gold, Money, and Jewerly to the point his entire armor and outfit consists of Gold and jewerly. This has caused many of his Subjects to call him "The King of Gold" "The King of Greed", or even "The Money King" but despite his obsession Alexandor is no tyrant or robs his subjects of thier money in fact whenever he sees a poor person he offers them some gold to help them rebuild or get started to having a normal home. As the King, he believes its his duty to protect the people and anyone who lives in his Kingdom. Whether they are human or not, unlike his Son Lucas; Alexandor believes all races to be equal unless thier the Gods or Angels this is further back up by the fact all his top Ten Generals are mix of Human and non-Human such as Keldra who is a Shade or Isis Walkenheim who is a Human. He is a firm believer of the Angel Metatron and sees him as the Savior of all of Argonia. Alexandor is also extremely kind even to strangers as such when he first meets Matarael who had amnesia. he gladly insisted on helping Matarael regain his memories and told him about the Zaylfar who could possibly helped him regain his memories and later when the Government foolishly decided on to wage war with Lilith, he instead offered Matarael and his friends a chance to regain his memories once more by having them set out to deal with Lilith including offering them the aid of his third Best General, Iblis Sorel. While he seems to be care-free he can be seen as serious too espicially after the battle with Lilith when he learned that the former Demon Lord of Lust spoke to Matarael from the Grave and to Serania as well. Not even once shown a smile upon hearing this news. But he can easily regain his usual care-free composure after a an hour or two. He is also incredibly knowledgable as he was able to tell the heroes about dragon island and its history and even gave them advice to help Matarael understand the world better before going to dragon island. It is shown he doesn't usually expect any form of war to attack his Kingdom since when Isis informed him of a Demon Army approaching, he was in complete Shock and almost disbelief. But none the less, he had Isis inform the other Generals to prepare for War. Showing he can adjusts to situations even if he does not expect them immediately. History According to Jake, after King Arthur Niles Pendragon's death, King Alexandor became the new King instead of his father, through some major politics by many different nobles. Whether or not, Alexandor always sought the throne is unclear. Alexandor also welcomed Serania, Sigfried, Tanya, Tyranel, and Alejandro into his Kingdom after they lost thier home, he made Serania even his captain of his guard after three years. Plot The Beginning Arc Armies of Hell Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Kingdom of Warvil